Finding
by FanfictionForUs
Summary: A/U: Maka's dad was kidnapped 8 years ago. And when something comes crashing through her window, she uncovers many secrets. Along with those secrets, comes new dangers, powers, people, and feelings she has never had. Can she find her dad? Can she find her match? All that can be said is, there will be many new unlocked secrets about herself, her family, and everything she ever knew.
1. Finding Maka

**Hey guys! Yes, I know. I need to stop uploading new ****_stories_**** and upload new ****_chapters_**** for the stories I already have. **

**But this is a story I had already made, like, two years ago. And as I read the first two chapters I had written, I thought **"Hey! This could be a 'Soul Eater' fanfic!"** So I got on here and made a copy of the story, but changed the names and other details to make it fit.**

**Names and the way they look are the only things that changed though. So I hope you enjoy this!**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned **'Soul Eater' **do you REALLY think I would waste my time working on FanFiction? No, I would make more chapters of the manga! XD Cause there will NEVER be enough!**

* * *

**Finding Maka**

**Chapter One**

My name is Maka Albarn. I am 16 year old Sophomore at Halls High School. I live in a small town near by, called Gates. It is located on the South-West corner of Tennessee. I am 5'4, I weigh about 115 pounds, my hair is ash-blonde, and comes down to the middle of my back. I have sort-of a button nose, my eyes are naturally an odd shade of olive green, and if that wasn't weird enough, I can read people's thoughts, too.

I have had this 'gift' since I was little. And back then, I had no way to control it. So I would get these terrible head aches, because everyone's thought were being pounded into my head. To get rid of the voices, I would read and use my iPod as a distraction. I still use ear buds to hide most of the noise, since it never goes away 100%. And when it's not music, I am almost always reading.

My family never seemed to have that problem. But, I wouldn't know about my dad. When I was around 8, he was abducted. All I can remember about him, is he had a bright ocean of blue color, and button nose. I remember that his hair was a dull red color, too. And his name was Spirit Albarn.

However, my mom remembers him very well. When I was younger, I would find her talking to nothing, as if he could hear her. She used to have long, shiny ash-blonde hair like mine, but after years of stress, it was much more pale. Her bright olive-green eyes, replaced with sad green pools. She even changed her name from Kami Albarn, back to Kami Douglas. And she has always pretended to be fine, but even my younger sister, Emma, can tell she is really sad.

Even though Emma was 2 when he was taken, Emma does miss our dad. She may not remember him, but she says that she has dreams about him. And she can describe him better than I can. But all she says is, "He looks like me and sissy, but doesn't have sissy's eyes." She is right, though. She has all his features. But her hair comes down just bellow her shoulder blades, and not at her shoulder tops. She has his; mouth, nose, ears, all of it. She has eyes like our father, too. But her eyes aren't blue oceans, they're more like 'big happy blue balloons', as she says.

And although it hurts us all, we know if dad was here, he'd want us to keep going. To keep moving forward. And to never think twice about going back.

As I walk out and on to the porch, I notice how my mom is sitting there. Both hands covering her face. "Mom, are you okay?", I ask looking worried. "Yea. It's just, well ever since your father left," she said, eyes full of sadness, "well, it feels as though your becoming more and more distant. You know? Always out with your friends, you never saying 'Hi' anymore, and as soon as you get home from school, you head up to your room. I just feel so lonely now a days. And it doesn't make it easier, now that Emma is ten and becoming more involved in outside things. " She said as a single tear rolled down her face. And I couldn't help but to peer into her thoughts: _'I hope she doesn't mind me saying this. I know how she can get emotional. It's just been so lonely ever since she started to hang out with those kids from the high school.' _

"So I was thinking," she started, "do you wanna' go to 'Ryan's'?"

"Sure. It'll be awesome. We going now, or in a bit?" I ask, knowing the answer already. "In just a bit. I have something to show you. Close your eyes," she said, "and follow me to the garage." And as I close my eyes, she takes my hand, and leads me to the garage. I can't help ,but to get excited. Even though I already knew what it was I am being lead to. "Open your eyes!" She said. And as I opened my eyes, I was over come with joy, knowing my mom went out of her way to get this for me.

"Thanks ,mom! It's amazing! Your the best mom in the world!" I said looking at my new car. It is a light blue 'Bug', with a black convertible top. I turned to my mom, knowing that there is a grin flashing over my her face. "Does that mean I can get a hug, and that date to 'Ryan's'?" she said.

"Yeah, I really do wanna' go! Are you going to drive or me?" I say. As I hugged her, a small laugh escaped my lips.

As we reached 'Ryan's' mom told me that if I wanted then later we could go see a movie. When we walked in I noticed that my friend ,Patty Thompson, was there with her boyfriend, Death the Kid. "Hey ,Maka!" She yelled across the room. She has short, bouncy, blonde hair, along with big, bright blue eyes. And Kid has dull amber color eyes, with black hair that has three horizontal stripes on one side. _Oh, dear_! I thought.

I look at my mom and said, "I am so sorry ,mom. I had no idea they would be here! I promise." My mom looks at me and replies, "I know and it's okay. Do you wanna' go over there with them?"

"No, I want to stay with you ,mom. I came here to eat dinner and go see a movie with you." I said looking into my mother's thoughts. '_I hope I don't start to cry in front of all these people. I am just so proud of my little girl. Choosing me over her friends! Oh , Maka, you have no idea how happy you make me'._ As she starts to cry I whisper to her, "Are you okay? Did I do something or say something to upset you?" And as I say that, a few tears swell in my eyes. Like a dam ready to explode.

"No, it's just. If you had the opportunity the other day when I took you to eat and your friends hadn't of left as soon as we walked in, you would have gone with them. I'm just so happy to see that you choose your mama over your friends!" And as soon as those words leave her lips we both start to cry. Not like 'I'm-dieing' cries more like, 'aw-that-cat-picture-is-so-cute' cry. You know?

Later on, we headed to the movies to catch a 9 o'clock showing of _Wolf Town_. My mom loves anything to do with animals. I guess that's why she's been a veterinarian since I was two. It's not the type of movie that my mom likes, because people get eaten by wolves. She said she really liked it and said that if I liked it that we could see it again tomorrow evening. But, I tell her that I think we should have a stay at home, rent movies, and order Chinese take-out day instead.

"So how was the movie?", my friend Patty asked.

"Good. It was kinda slow. Like it had a long stream of just them hiding from the wolves and them sitting down talking about the wolves. I mean it's just wolves! Get a stick and beat the helk out of them." I say realizing that Patty is laughing like crazy on the other end. "What's so funny? I'm being serious!" I say as I start to laugh as well.

"I still have to get use to you saying those made-up words instead of just using their real meaning. It's so funny when your walking and something gets you mad and you say something like 'What the fuke' or 'Son of a bee-otch'! It's just so funny! I mean can you think of a world with no bad language and everyone used your terms instead?" She said as I actually picture it in my head. And it is awesome. There is so much peace and calmness. And everyone is always laughing at it. Then, something breaks the peace fullness. _Hello?_ It says over and over till I realize I was day-dreaming and Patty was trying to get me to come back to the conversation.

"Hello?! Maka, are you there?" She said, her voice starting to sound really frustrated.

"Yeah-yeah. Sorry I was lost in my thoughts, and I don't use them _all_ the time." And just as I say that, I can hear someone on the other line laughing. And, the whole time I'm like _'Is my mom on the other line? Or has Emma gotten back from her friends house and has listened to the conversation?' _

"To be lost in thought, don't you must have some?!" My sister Emma says as her and her friend ,Mandy Jones, bust out laughing. And not five seconds later I'm in her room panting from running down two flights of stairs to get there.

"That's it! You know your only ten, I could wrap you both up, put you in my car, drive somewhere, and through you two out!" and as I finish what I just said I noticed my mom standing behind me.

"Not if I hind your keys." My mom says with a smile. "Thank you mom! See mom, which is the good child?" Emma says with a smirk to Mandy.

"But, then again, I do pay most of my bills because of your sister's regular eye check-ups. So I could tie them up and load them in the car for you." She says as she starts to gently waltz into the room. And as we reach the bed and act like we're about to lunge at them, they bolt out of the room. And as we start to laugh, I can't help, but to fall on the bed. Me and my mom start to cry, because we are laughing to hard.

But the sounds of windows breaking and the sound of Emma and Mandy's cries, soon change that. I automatically get a hold of the energy from the object that just flew through the wind. And I start to cry before you can hear Emma begin as well.

When I notice my mom standing over me, and examining me, I stop crying and told myself to say, "Go down stairs. Check on them."

"Why are you crying, Maka?" My mom asks looking worried. I got scared, because my mom didn't know I could read minds, and I was never sure how or what to tell her.

* * *

**Hey! Yeah I know. **

**I need to stop uploading new ****_stories_**** and upload new ****_chapters_**** for the stories I already have.**

**But this is a story I had already made, like, two years ago. **

**And as I read the first two chapters I had written, I thought, **

"Hey! This could be a 'Soul Eater' fanfic!"

**So I got on here and made a copy of the story, but changed the names and other details to make it fit.**

**Names and the way they look are the only things that changed though. **

**So I hope you enjoyed this!**

**~FanfictionForUs**

**(;Review/Follow/Favorite;)**


	2. Finding Out

**HEY! This is chapter two of Finding! Also, I want to tell you all that I am going to be taking a break from writing this story and ****Come Back, Stay With, & Be Mine Forever**** (if you haven't read it, you should lol). I am taking a break so that I can get ****Love Me?**** (if you haven't read it, you should lol) finished. I am almost done. I have about... like 3 or 4 chapters left. Can't wait to finish it! **

**Not that I didn't like writing it, I am just excited to know I did something and finished it! You know, it will make me feel accomplished! Haha! Well anyway... Hope you enjoy this! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything but the Reader/Sender idea! But I do LOVE 'Soul Eater'! :D**

* * *

**Finding Out**

**Chapter 2**

**When I didn't tell my mother anything**, she went down stairs to check on the girls. And as I wiped away the tears, I was hit with an extremely painful headache. _Maka, it's me. Your father. I am in serious trouble. But, you can't tell your mother about anything I just said! It's important she stays out of it._ And as soon as my dad's voice was gone, so was the headache. And I started to cry again when I went down stairs, because Emma and Mandy were having to hold my mom up.

"Mom, are you okay?" I asked unsure, do to the fact my mom's mind was completely blank.

"Your father,", she said, "your father, it was your fathers tie. The one he was wearing the day he went missing. What could this mean?! Is he alive or is he dead? Was that the killer or him?" She says tears leaving her eyes like rain from a cloud. _Papa, was that you?_ I ask and I was replied with, nothing.

Later, my mom confronts me about why I was crying earlier again. But, it's so hard to lie to my mom and I have lied to her since I got this power and curse. And still I am not sure how I got it or why I am to afraid to tell her. All, I know is that when I was seven I could hear people's minds and very few could communicate with me. "Mom, before I tell you anything, tell me if you have anything you haven't told me? Anything like powers or something like that?" My question doesn't startle her as much as relieve her of something. But, what?

"Maka, I never told you but, I know you have that same thing I have. I have peered into your thoughts and your sister's to. Your father is unlike you, me, and your sister. You see. We are what they call, Readers. We can read and see into people's thoughts. But your father... was, a Sender. Every Sender and Reader have a connection, or a Link. A Link is what the connection between a Sender and a Reader is called. All Sender and Reader pairs were born for one another. I was born for your father and he was born for me." She says as a small tear rolls down her cheek. "And , yes. I to believe it was your father, too. Although, he hasn't communicated with me or you for many years, I do believe he is out there."

This is a lot to take in. I thought about it for about two more seconds before I became heavy. My mom began to spin, and multiply. The last thing I saw, was my mom jumping up to catch my falling body.

It was dark where I was. It was dark and cold. I looked down only to realize that there was no _down_. I couldn't move. I could do nothing. Just, float there.

'_Where... am I? Which way is up? Which way is down?_' I thought to myself. Then a light was above me. As I looked toward it, my legs and arms began to move to it. '_Must... reach... that light!_' I screamed in my head as I swam through the nothingness.

Once I got there, a door was in the way. A solid white door that seemed to be... glowing? '_Open the door. And all your questions shall be answered._' It bellowed. I shoved my hands over my ears to block out the sound. But I went in any way.

'_This, is The Death Room. Only powerful Readers, and Senders may enter this room. Which are you?_' The large voice asked.

"I-I am not sure. I was hoping you could tell me everything about the; _Reader, Sender _thing. What are they? What is everything about them I want, I need to know." I said pleadingly.

'_Very well. What would you like to know first? There are many-a-many things about this subject._'

"Everything."

'_Long ago. A witch, named Lady Arachne, gave a village a gift. The gift of being a Reader or Sender. A Sender can transfer thoughts, images, and ideas into another persons mind. And a very strong Sender can influence people, while a weak one might only be able to send things to their Reader._' So this is what my mom was talking about. That would explain how I got those thoughts from my Papa.

'_ Readers can see into people's thoughts. They can see and hear everything that happens in one's mind. A powerful Reader might be able to transfer some of their own thoughts into the others mind's. But just like Senders, weak Readers can only read their partners mind's._' The voice was giving me all of this information, and I felt like I could do both. Does that mean I am a powerful Sender?

"Wh-what does that mean? What am I? Who is my match? What is my match?" I asked. I hadn't realized my voice became a shout.

'_All in due time. The thing that binds them together is called a Link. A Link is made once both Reader and Sender have been born. They are bound together mentally and by their Power Waves, because they were made to connect with each other. This happens because a Reader and Sender are born specifically for one another. And once they connect with each other physically, their power increases tremendously. When this happens, it is called Power Surge. They combine their powers so they can expand their Power Waves. Only really powerful Readers or Senders can do this without a Link._' The voice paused.

Then it picked up right where it left off. '_And finally, the most difficult thing a Reader or Sender can carry out. This is the Ultra Surge. An Ultra Surge is when a powerful Readers and Senders pair have a Power Surge. An Ultra Surge and Power Surge are the same thing, only the Ultra Surge is almost 1,000 times more powerful. Anyone can have a Power Surge, but only very powerful people have Ultra Surge._' The voice went quiet. But I felt as if it left something out.

I took a step closer to the mirror, where the voice seemed to be coming from. No idea of what was being left out, but knew something was gone. "Is that all? I fell there should be more. Another being. There's a feeling in my gut saying that something wasn't listed. What did you leave out?" I asked looking around. I had just now noticed the room had changed.

The whole space was like a stage outside. Yet, there were still small crosses all around. Once I was done viewing the room, the voice came back. '_You are very smart. I have left something out. And you are that something._'

I am something that needs to be listed? What does that mean?

"I am sorry. I don't understand."

'_My dear child. You are what they call a Hybrid. They are the very rare offspring of powerful Readers and Senders. Hybrids are some of the most powerful beings ever. They are born with both Reader and Sender abilities. But since they have both powers, it usually takes double the amount of time to learn and control their powers. This is why you had troubles keeping your Reader powers under control at first. Yet in some cases, yours included, it can take longer for one or even both abilities to surface. So, it may take time to realize that the child is a Hybrid or even a normal Reader and Sender._' The voice died down again. But left me with a blank mind. As if it knew everything I needed to know about this.

And that's when my finally topic came about. "Well if that is so, then what is my partner? Who _is_ my partner? Where do I find them?" I asked, voice dripping in confusion.

But the voice knew. It must have known everything. '_Your partner is Soul Eater. He is a 17-year-old Sender. He lives in a Nevada city, called Death City. His family is a well-known gang around the state. And he is what people call, a bad-boy. He is not very social and is very dangerous. But be careful when you go find him._' And with that, the voice faded out. But then another voice bombed in my head.

Mama?

Yes, my mama was calling out for me. Trying to pull me out of _The Death Room_. Out of my unconscious state.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this!**

**And again; I am going to be taking a break from writing this story and ****Come Back, Stay With, & Be Mine Forever**** (if you haven't read it, you should lol). I am taking a break so that I can get ****Love Me?**** (if you haven't read it, you should lol) finished. **

**But don't fret!** **I will be back before you know it! A few weeks, give or take. **

**Well bye! Love you all!**

**~FanfictionForUs**

**(;Review/Follow/Favorite;)**


End file.
